


Shopping at a Space Mall

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge reviews space fashion, Shopping, Space Mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: The paladin's take a well deserved break and have a mini fashion show to hear Pidge's reviews of their outfits.





	Shopping at a Space Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April 15th (Day 6): Shopping
> 
> Oops this is two days late. My bad. Also this is pretty bad, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, Pidge's sense of humor/comments were inspired by Grace Helbig's fashion review videos. Go watch them, they are so funny.

Pidge and Lance were ecstatic when Allura had told the team they would be going back to a space mall. Lance had told Pidge that he just hoped this mall cop wouldn't be so determined to catch them as that Varkon guy was.  
  
Allura thought that it was only fair to let the paladins have a break after fighting so many Galra ships. She had given each paladin some money to purchase some new clothes.  
  
Everyone was excited to leave the ship and rushed in the mall. The castle was nice, but being in one place for months on end with the same group of people could get a little boring.  
  
Allura and Coran looked around in a few stores before finding one that sold fashions similar to what Alteans use to wear. The paladins looked around but quickly agreed that they would have to buy clothes elsewhere.  
  
The store seemed to have mostly formal wear, but the clothing items were all so brightly coloured with odd paterns. Lance had pointed out that many of them looked too ridiculous to wear, at least, for humans from earth.  
  
Coran had found a burgundy and gold suit jacket and a bright red bowtie. He thought they made him look fancy and dashing. No one had the heart to tell him otherwise. If Coran was happy with his clothes, that was all that mattered. Meanwhile, Allura had managed to find a floor length gown. It was pink with white detailing and fit her nicely. The paladins thought she looked good, but her usual blue dress definitely suited her more.  
  
Pidge had to tap Shiro's arm so that he would lean down to her height. She whispered that maybe they should also go explore the shops. Shiro nodded and politely told Allura and Coran that they would go shopping for themselves, and meet at the mall entrance later. The paladins wasted no time in wandering around the mall, looking for shops that might sell clothes that were similar to things they had on earth.  
  
"Most of these stores look like they are very...interesting. But uh, maybe not our styles, right?" Pidge said, looking past the boys on either side of her to glance at the shops.  
  
She heard her teammates snort and laugh around her. She figured, that since they had found her comment funny, that she could voice her thoughts on the outfit Allura had chosen.  
  
"I mean like, that store Allura was in didn't seem too bad, and her dress was nice, even if it does remind me a bit of the dress that Princess Peach wears." Lance and Hunk chuckled, agreeing with her.  
  
"Pidge, the fashion critic." Keith joked.  
  
"Well, I would just be honest and say the first thing that came to mind. Like if I had to review outfits that you guys chose, then I would tell you if it makes you look like a clown."  
  
When the group had finally found at store that sold clothes that were more to their liking, they challenged the smallest paladin to be as brutally honest as she could as they showed off outfits they chose. Lance was more excited to have a "fashion show", but he assured Pidge, that he wanted to hear what she thought.  
  
Pidge awkwardly looked around as the boys grabbed items to try on. She held what looked like black, white, and green polka dot leggings when she heard Hunk calling her.  
  
 "Pidge! Come on!"  
  
Pidge started walking over to wait outside the changing rooms with the rest of the group but Lance had decided that walking would take too long, and proceeded to meet her halfway.  
  
"Ok. So Shiro is just getting changed now. I can't wait to see what outfits everyone picked. Pidge barely had time to process what was going on as Lance started to pull her along by the arm and sit her down on a couch with Keith and Hunk.  
  
Shiro stepped out of the changing room wearing what appeared to be a white top that was similar to a dress shirt and wore a purple suit jacket with it.  
  
"Hey. So what do you think Pidge? Can I pull off this look?" Shiro asked as she put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh, that is interesting. This is is Willy Wonka meets math teacher on parent-teacher interview night." Pidge could already hear Lance giggling beside her. "The suit jacket is nice but the lapels confuse me though. Like, theyaren't straight going down like on normal jackets, they've got this wavy pattern going on that makes them look drunk. And on your drunk lapels, there is that gold trim, which is an interesting choice. This could almost be an haute couture look. And I think you are the only person who could pull that look off." Pidge finished and looked to her friends to see Keith and Hunk desprately trying not to laugh. Lance seemed to have trouble catching his breath, and kept wheezing 'drunk teacher Willy Wonka' with tears in his eyes.  
  
Shiro blushed, not expecting such a description from the youngest member of the team. He seemed slightly embarassed standing before his friends who giggled at him. He nodded and turned to change back into his regular clothes when Pidge spoke up again.  
  
"Hey Shiro? Can I give you a bit of advice?" Shiro raised an eyebrow, but nodded again. Pidge smirked, and Shiro feared what she would say. "If you want to impress my brother, wear the white shirt to dinner with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone." Shiro's entire face burned in embarassment. Pidge laughed at his panicked expression.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't deny that you like Matt. When you remember your mission, you talk about him with a little too much fondness in your voice to be 'just friends'." A chorus of 'Oohs' sounded from the boys on the couch. They couldn't pass up a chance to tease their leader about a crush when Shiro was usually the one to do it to them. Hunk had been so awkward talking to Shiro about Shay.  
  
"Keith! You next!" Hunk decided and Keith stopped giggling when he realized just what Pidge could say about him. Suddenly, this seemed like a bad idea. Still, he went into the change room after Shiro and changed into his outfit. When he stood in front of Pidge, she was leaning back in the couch and stroking an imaginary beard.   
  
He looked down at his chosen items. He had put on a red t-shirt and layered a black leather jacket type thing over top of it. He thought it looked ok.  
  
"I can't tell if that is faux leather or rain coat material." Pidge commented and Keith blushed. He didn't know what it was either. "All I know is that your wannabe leather jacket has some sort of quilted pattern." Shiro laughed at that along with Hunk and Lance. He couldn't blame them though, Pidge had correctly pointed out the square shapes on the jacket. Luckily, the comments he received seemed tame, compared to what was said to make Shiro so embarassed.  
  
"It actually doesn't look bad. As for your red t-shirt...basic." Keith could have let out a breath of relief about not being torn apart. However, it seemed like Lance hadn't laughed enough.  
  
"Hey Pidgey, what would you call Keith's new look?" He questioned, prompting Pidge to respond. Pidge thought for a moment before grinning.  
  
"Emo sponge towel rain jacket." Keith shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn't see lance practically rolling on the floor and dying of laughter.  
  
"That's enough." Ketih said, turning back to the dressing room to change.  
  
"Me next!" Lance shouted after recovering from laughing at the red paladin. Lance was quick to change into his outfit and confidantly strut out to the rest of the group. Pidge giggled. She had never seen anything quite like what Lance was wearing. Shiro and Keith were quiet beside her, staring at Lance as if he was insane.  
  
"Ok." Pidge was trying to find where to focus her eyes as Hunk was searching for words. "This is like a fun mix between male figure skating costume and a dress shirt. The pattern running up the right shoulder looks like a wave crashing on rocks but the other arm looks like it isn't about to show up to the party to be outshined. All my eyes see are sparkles. But it isn't tacky. Somehow this looks like water in space. Appropriate. It's definitely attention seeking, but could look fantastic for the right occasion. I like it."  
  
"Totally, bro. I don't know of any upcoming space ball, but if one existed, you would be the the Cinderella of the night." Hunk joined in.  
  
"Sweet! Hunk, your turn!" Hunk slowly stood up, but soon took Lance's place.  
  
"Woah, Hunk, you look awesome." The yellow paladin stood straighter than he did before when he heard Pidge's opinion. Any worries of blunt comments were gone. He stood proudly and put his hands in the pokets of the black bottoms he had found. A cream coloured turtleneck sweater complimented him nicely. "Your sweater looks so soft and warm and makes me want to hug you. I have a question, would hugging you feel like hugging a cloud? Like, I didn't know you could get more wholesome." Hunk smiled and ducked his head.  
  
"Those are calm and relaxed clothes but they are kinda fancy like you could wear that to meet your girlfriend's parents for the first time at their ski chalet in the mountains. It's classy and sophisticated." Pidge turned to teammates.  
  
"Those outfits actually weren't all that bad considering they aren't what we would usually find on earth. You guys should definitely buy them. And I think it's time to join Allura and Coran."  
  
"Wait!" Keith shouted when the team was leaving the store with their new purchases. "Why were Hunk and Lance told their look good, while Shiro and I were described like a drunk teacher and an emo umbrella? What the hell, Pidge!"  
  
Pidge laughed and held her hands up. "Sorry, Keith, I never said I would give nice critiques. It just so happened that you and Shiro chose items that were a little easier to comment on."  
  
"What? Lance looked ridiculous!"  
  
"Hey, you heard the lady, mullet. I looked great." The bickering continued and Pidge was grateful for the distraction. She didn't want anyone quesioning her on what she shopped for. Nobody had to know that the store they entered didn't sell many clothes in her size.  
  
Unless, she wanted to look like a clown, then shopping would have to wait until the next trip to a mall. Pidge didn't mind so much that she didn't buy anything. The trip to the local space mall had been fun none the less.


End file.
